The invention concerns more particularly any digital transmission via satellite to earth receivers, more particularly home receivers, which are designed to receive a signal according to ETS 300 421 standard (a digital television broadcasting via satellite in the Ku bands, called DVB-S developed by the DVB, Digital Video Broadcasting group).
This invention is particularly useful when it is necessary to dispatch digital flows of small flow rates (about 6 Mbits/sec. or less) from a plurality of distance sources, belonging to independent entities, towards a multiplexing point in order to form therein the final broadcasting multiplex according to the ISO/IEV 13818-1 standard (system part of the MPEG2 developed by the MPEG Moving Picture Expert Group) while avoiding an architecture involving a terrestrial centralized transit point. Actually, the invention is supported on a construction which makes possible establishing, on board a satellite, the final broadcasting multiplex that contains the elementary flow information from distance sources, these distance sources being fitted with earth stations of small size emitting to the satellite.
The invention is also useful in the simplicity of the earth equipments for conveying the elementary digital flows, while ensuring the compability with the DVB earth receivers in service that are currently spread over at a large scale, in particular the home receivers which, for economical reason do not have a receiving flow rate range that is sufficiently wide for enabling them to both receive high flow rate signals (about 40 Mbits/sec.) and low flow rate signals (about 6 Mbits/sec. or less), and the home receivers having not an antenna that is sufficiently great for enabling them to pick up signals transmitted via satellite separately in a frequency share mode in a same satellite repetiter because of the power retiring of the progressive wave amplifier that is necessary for avoiding non-linearity bad effects.